


Stories of a marshmallow

by PapillonClair



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cheritz, F/M, POV First Person, bad end of day four of another story but with a different twist, fourthwallbreak, kiss, shortstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapillonClair/pseuds/PapillonClair
Summary: Plays in the fouth day bad end before Ray route was released.When you favoured him all those days and you still got the bad end on day four… could you still turn it around?





	1. Fool

**Author's Note:**

> A colletction of small stories of Saeran and the MC inspired by my reaction of parts of the game or dreams.

Please don’t leave me.

This was the moment when my patience ended and I built myself up in front of him.  
My eyes shimmering from rage and upcoming tears.  
His oblivion can be kinda cute, but now I got just about enough of it.  
“Now hold on for a second you oblivious fool and listen to what I have to say!”, I huff, glaring at him. A bit taken aback he fails to respond. Good.  
“Just how many times do I have to tell you that I will never leave you until you finally believe me? The last few days, I neither said nor done anything that could oppose it! I love you more than anything Ray, but you’re so focused on your fear and past wounds that you don’t seem to realize it!  
Yes, I call it obsession Ray because you said I have a choice. I can choose if I stay or not. And now you come with ’you dont have a choice’.  
Of course I would have stayed! I still love you even if I think you act like a total idiot right now. Because thats what unconditional love means. I dont think much about this place but as long as Im with you we’ll find a way to figure out everything!  
You are woth staying for! You hate youreself and think this may not be true; but it is. Youre lovable. Youre kindness and loyality t is admirable. Youre mixture between boldness and timidity makes you to an interesting and adorable human being.  
Youre hacking skills are even good enough to push Nr. 1 down from his thorne.  
You are and can be loved!”, I take his hand, he’s still standing there, unable to believe what is happening.  
“Why won’t you belive me?”  
I ask him with tearfilled eyes bevore I take his head into my hands and our lips meet.  
At first he’s still dazed but then joins in with a sureness that wasn’t there moments ago.  
Like this he is pulling me as close as he can.  
“Finally… my silly marshmallow” I wisper, with a smile dancing around my lips.


	2. Dream?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are in the real world and utterly in love with Mystic Messenger but know that the fourth wall will always be in between… but what if the borders suddenly dissapear?

I need hours to fall asleep. As always. My cussion pressed to my chest, reflecting the warmth of my body and soothingly warming my chest… my back… Wait. MY BACK?!

My long fight for falling into the abbys of sleep is suddenly cut of by the presence of something warm behind me. Wraped around my waist.  
?!!  
Wait? What??  
Every bit of sleepieness that was there is gone now. My heart beating with terror I open my eyes and look down. Two arms are slung around me, just as mine were around my pillow a few moments ago. WHAT. Just. happend?? And why is a person in my bed?! I almost scream, but can muffle it in time. I’m done for if he wakes up.  
Confuson and fear slowing my movements, I slowly turn my head. A tattoo of an eye… and then bleached hair with pink tips, falling over a handsome, peaceful sleeping face. Or was he realy sleeping? There was no way, if he just go here! But I did’t feel him sneeking in. I turn my head back and with shaking hands try to get out from his grasp without alerting him. Unfortunatly his grip only tightens. I look back at him and he looks just like a little kid, not wanting to let go of his plushie. I sight. Okay, then differently. Where is my phone? Looking around I notice a faint blue light from one of the walls. This is definetly not my room. What the heck happend?! My heart is almost jumping out from my chest and I can’t contain my fear anymore. A huge gasp escapes my mouth. 

The body behind me is shifting. 

GREAT. 

As I dare to look back again my eyes meet two mint colored orbs fixed on me.  
My throat feel extremely dry.

That’s it. 

He kept looking at me and after what feels like an eternity pressed in seconds he finally speeks: “Did you have a nightmare Haneul?” I’m baffled. How can he talk so casually after probably kidnapping me? Even if I have no memoryholes, so I have no clue how I got here… and why Haneul?? 

The only place I have that name set is… I tax him.

No doubt about it.

It’s Saeran Choi.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One MC down after taking the elexir. I thought I was immune because of this whole ‘love-thing’ that seems to take part of the effect away… but it seems I was not entirely spared. A friend revealed to me that my strange dream (Saeran making a dinosaur sitting on me to make everyone belive I was dead, only to walk along the mainroad to a very flowery room in the house I grew up.) must be the after effect of the elexir x“  
> And with this story I can add one more Saeran dream to it.


End file.
